Darth Thane
Biography For fifteen years, twenty-three force sensitive younglings trained in the ways of the dark side of the force. The pureblood Sith Lord, Darth Sevos longed for a worthy apprentice. His servants gathered the best candidates they could find. When the day came, the children fought over who would gain the title "apprentice." A single pau'an claimed to be victorious, killing the other twenty-two candidates himself. He had no name, being ripped from his family at birth. Sevos deemed the young pau'an worthy and thus began his training. At age twenty-six, the pau'an overpowered and killed his mentor in fair combat, gaining the title Darth Thane. Like most Sith, Thane once sought the galactic throne. However, as the years passed, he sought it to be a fruitless effort. The Sith killed each other in their own greed while the Jedi grew stronger. This lead Thane to believe that was their weakness. Eventually, Thane found a new purpose, to discover and understand all that the force had to offer. This lead to the formation of The Archaic Council, a group of individuals who shared the same goal. To them, knowledge was the most powerful tool. The Archaic Council The council has existed for centuries, founded by Lord Thane when he was one-hundred-thirty-four. Each member has a life outside the council and can appear to be anyone. From exotic dancers to politicians. Despite their public appearance, each member are capable Sith in their own right. Thane being the strongest of the lot. There can only be seven members at a time, including the head of the council. Each member is on equal footing with the exception of Thane, who serves as a tie breaker and a stamp of approval for anything of major significance. The council also has servants and associates allied with them as well. This can include financial, protective, offensive and/or political support. Although located throughout the galaxy, their base of operations lies on the molten planet of Revulus. On the planet, is their library as well. The library contains nearly anything and everything about the known galaxy. It goes through constant modification to ensure all information is up-to-date. Armor, Armaments and Abilities Thane sports full body armor mixed with a raven cloak. His armor protects him from blaster fire and blade damage. He wears a mask resembling a skull to conceal his face. Over time, he has suffered numerous wounds, leaving his face scarred. He wields a specially engraved Cortosis shield along with what he calls a Shadowsaber. When a lightsaber strikes his shield, it is deactivated upon impact. The attacker must wait ninety seconds before they can reactivate it, that is if they are still alive. This is due to the Cortosis ore, which the shield was forged from. The shield also bares the markings from the old Sith empire, hinting at it's original holder. The Shadowsaber has a striking resemblance to the infamous Darksaber. It has the notable black blade, however the difference lies with the hilt. The saber can be used as a double-edged sword, but Thane prefers to use only one blade along with his shield. While Thane possesses abilities most Sith have mastered, there are a few that are unique from the rest. Force Maelstrom: A devastating combination of telekinesis, protection bubble and force lightning. Thane first creates a protection bubble, then pushes everything in his path away with incredible might. The blast is mixed with force push and lightning. Force Rage: Thane channels his fears, pain and hatred and turns them into complete rage. He then uses this anger to enhance his speed and strength. Even though Thane is highly skilled, such a task is very draining. Force vision: Thane often experiences visions of possible futures. He takes each one with a grain of salt as he knows not all visions are guaranteed to come true. Drain Knowledge: An interrogation technique. Thane can pull ideas, memories and other information from a person's mind. The more reluctant a victim is, the more painful it is for them. Despite the pain, less information is given to Thane as well. To the more willing subjects, the process is painless. Memory Walk: Thane can force others to relive the worst moments from their past, over and over again. This can cause physical pain as well as lead some to insanity if continued long enough. Memory wipe/restore (OC power): Derived from the memory walk ability, Thane can erase and repair other people's memories. The more resistant a person is, the more draining it is for Thane. It takes more effort to wipe a memory rather than to restore it. Category:Character Category:Sith